Patterns
by PeggsterLover
Summary: Missing persons, murders, this should all be everyday stuff for the BAU. But when it becomes personal, how far will they go to save one of their own? YAY! COMPLETED! *JUMPS UP AND DOWN WITH EXCITMENT*
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Missing persons, murders, this should all be everyday stuff for the BAU. But when it becomes personal, how far will they go to save one of their own?**_

_**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of these characters, except for the few I made up. No copyright infringement intended. **_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"I got nothing!"

"Guy's, I've found something!" the team rushed to Morgan's side to see what had caught his eye. A trail of blood was leading down to the basement. Slowly, he opened the door, and with guns at the ready, they descended the stairs, being careful to avoid the pools of blood that were gradually getting bigger.

As they reached the bottom, Hotch saw something. He pointed his torch to his left and saw him.

"We're too late." He said sadly. Reid, Prentiss and Morgan turned and lowered their guns.

"Oh God." Prentiss breathed. Reid placed his hand on her shoulder, which she covered with her own.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She looked up at him and forced a smile.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Morgan walked back up the stairs; he was on the phone telling the forensics what they had found.

_Back at BAU base (_**a.n. is that what it's called?)**

"So we've had three missing persons in the past few weeks." Rossi said. The team sat around the table "Each gap between is getting smaller."

He pointed to the first picture on the board. "Victim one, Brendan Troy, 27. Missing 8th May. Found three days later, May 11th, shot in the chest with signs of torture." He moved his finger to the next picture, this time a young woman. "Victim two, Louise Carr, 28. Missing 12th May. Found two days later, 14th May, shot in the chest, no signs of physical torture, but she was raped. Victim three, Gareth James, 28. Missing 15th May. Found two days later, My 17th, also single gun shot to the chest and signs of torture."

"So," Hotch spoke up, "As Dave said, the gap between abductions is getting smaller each time. Four days then three days. We can only guess that the un-sub will strike again, very soon. He also seems to have a pattern. It appears he targets people in their mid to late twenties, both male and female. He kills them the same way, however the only difference is he rapes the females and tortures the males. All bodies were found in different locations…"

They were interrupted by an officer entering the room.

"Um, sir, another missing persons has just been called in. Erin Wood, aged 27. Never came home from work."

"Damnit! D'you reckon it was the same guy?" Morgan asked Rossi.

"We're gonna have to go with that assumption until we find her."

"Well, this fits with the pattern." Reid spoke up to break the silence that had fallen over the team. "The second victim was taken four days after the first. The next was three days later. Now Erin has been abducted two days after that."

"Reid's right." Prentiss agreed. "Which means, whether Erin is dead or not, he'll take his next victim…"

"Tomorrow."

_**Thanks for reading, feel free to press that lil button down there and review. Constructive criticisms welcome but please no flames. Here's a preview of the next chapter:**_

"_Hang on, Reid, over here." They pulled out their guns and walked around the side of the house. There was a pick-up truck parked there. Morgan looked around the corner. There was no-one there so he continued towards the car, followed by Reid. _

"_I don't think that this is Erin's car, Reid." Morgan said, peering through the window. "Reid?" he turning around. There was a man dressed in black standing there with a metal bar in his hand. At his feet, lay an unconscious Reid with blood coming out of the back of his head. _

"_Don't move cop." _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the great reviews, much appreciated. Here's the next instalment for you, enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER 2**

"So, Garcia, you got those directions for me yet?"

"Almost there, baby."

As she read the directions to Morgan, he wrote them down on a pad on the table.

"Thanks baby doll." He hung up and took a moment to look out of the window. The sun was rising on the 18th of May. The day that another innocent person was going to be kidnapped. He stood up.

"Reid, I got the address of where Erin Wood was last seen. Let's get going." The younger man got up too and they headed out of the door.

"What are the others doing while we're there then?" Reid asked, catching up with Morgan.

"Hotch and JJ are heading down to Erin's parents house while Rossi and Prentiss are contacting some of her friends."

"Ah, ok." The two men approached the black SUV, but just as he opened the door, Reid spun around.

"What is it, Reid?" Morgan asked. Reid was looking around him.

"I thought…" Reid began, but he shook his head, "Never mind." They both climbed into the can and set off.

"Mrs Wood?" JJ asked as the door opened. "My name is Jennifer and this is Aaron, we're with the FBI, we're here about your daughter."

"Yes, yes, thank you for coming, come in." the tall blonde haired woman opened the door fully to let them both in. as they stepped into the hall, they saw photographs of Erin as a baby, a toddler, going to high school, modelling. She was very pretty with brown hair and hazel eyes. Mrs Wood led them into the living room, motioning for them to sit down.

"Mrs Wood," Hotch began, "We were wondering if you had any information about your daughter that could help us."

"I don't quite understand. What do you mean by information? I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't be sorry, Mrs Wood." JJ started, kindly. Hotch new this was why she was the team liaison and not him.

"Please, you can call me Claire."

"Ok, Claire," Hotch said, "Did your daughter ever say anything that worried you? Anything unusual? Did she ever feel like she wasn't safe?"

"Well, there was this one thing, yesterday, before she left for work." Claire had a look of realisation on her face. "She said she felt like someone had been watching her, but there was no one around. So she just brushed it off as one of those things, you know?"

JJ looked up at Hotch. "Thank you, Claire." The two agents stood up and walked to the front door. As they exited the house, Claire called them back one last time.

"Please, just find my baby."

"Hi, my name is Emily Prentiss, I'm with the FBI, and this is David Rossi," Prentiss started as Jane Randall opened the front door of her apartment.

"Are you here about Erin?"

"Yes, I am, I'd just like to ask you a few questions to help us with our investigation."

"Come in, if it helps find Erin, I'll do anything I can." Prentiss and Rossi entered the room. It was a typical apartment fit for a girl in her mid twenties.

"Can I get you anything?" Jane asked as the two agents sat down.

"No, thank you." Jane grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat opposite Prentiss.

"I was just wondering, since you are one of her closest friends, did Erin ever say anything to you that made you worry?"

"Well, she had opened up to me the other day." Jane explained, "She told me that she had been walking across the road to her car and had felt like someone was, you know, watching her. She said she had looked, but no one had been there." Rossi looked across at Prentiss and nodded.

"Thank you, Jane, you've been a great help." He said as they headed to the door.

Morgan and Reid pulled up outside an old house. It wasn't much to look at and it had a large "FOR SALE" sign on the front lawn.

"So this is where she was last seen?" Reid asked, getting out of the SUV.

"Yep," Morgan replied, "well, not so much seen, but she works as a real estate agent and someone called her asking for her to show them this house."

"The un-sub?"

"Most probably. But he wouldn't have given his real name."

"Obviously." Reid replied, sarcastically. They walked up to the front of the house, up to the front door, their hands ready to pull out their guns if need be. Something caught Morgan's eye as they approached the door. Something also caught Reid's eye. He spun around again, expecting to see someone behind him. But there was no one there.

"Hang on, Reid, over here." They pulled out their guns and walked around the side of the house. There was a pick-up truck parked there. Morgan looked around the corner. There was no-one there so he continued towards the car, followed by Reid.

"I don't think that this is Erin's car, Reid." Morgan said, peering through the window. "Reid?" he said turning around. There was a man dressed in black standing there with a metal bar in his hand. At his feet, lay an unconscious Reid with blood coming out of the back of his head.

"Don't move cop." The man said, pulling something similar to a gun out from his jeans. "Put the gun down, or your friend dies now rather than later." Morgan obeyed, placing his gun on the floor.

"Good." The man whispered, dropping the bar, but keeping a firm grip on the gun. Morgan looked closer and saw that what the man was holding was a tazar (SP?) gun. He couldn't kill Reid with that. He had a chance. He quickly bent down to grab his gun, but he wasn't quick enough. The pain was horrible as he was shot in the chest with the tazar gun. He yelled in agony as he collapsed to the floor.

Morgan watched, his vision getting fuzzy, as the man threw the limp form that was Reid over his shoulder and into the back of the truck before climbing into that front and starting the engine. As it took off, Morgan quickly glanced at the registration plate. He got the first few numbers before blacking out.

_Hope you liked it! Here's your next sneak peek. _

_As Morgan turned, he saw Reid lying on the floor. He finally reached him and turned him over. Reid's eyes were shut and his face was bruised. A terrible cut on his forehead was pouring red blood against his pale skin. His bottom lip was cut badly. There were obvious signs of torture. And in the middle of the man's chest was a single gun shot wound. _

"_God, no! Reid! Reid!!" he cradled the boy's lifeless body in his arms._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for your reviews! I promise you all I would never do that to my Reid! He's my favourite character, but I won't say anymore, cos it'll spoil it! You have my word, he will not die! Xoxo**_

**CHAPTER 3**

"Morgan?"

"Can you hear us?"

"Please Morgan!"

Voices protruded Morgan's mind. They sounded distant, yet close, familiar, yet unrecognisable. He was in a dark, black place. He could see no one else. Just him. Alone. He heard something behind him. he turned to see Reid, who looked distressed.

"Reid!" he yelled, but the kid looked right through him.

"Help! Please!" Reid shouted. "Can anyone hear me?"

"Reid, I'm here!" Morgan tried to run towards him, but as he ran, he wasn't getting any closer. He heard a gunshot from behind him. He spun, but saw nothing. He turned back. As Morgan turned, he saw Reid lying on the floor. He finally reached him and turned him over. Reid's eyes were shut and his face was bruised. A terrible cut on his forehead was pouring red blood against his pale skin. His bottom lip was cut badly. There were obvious signs of torture. And in the middle of the man's chest was a single gun shot wound.

"God, no! Reid! Reid!!" he cradled the boy's lifeless body in his arms. Suddenly, he felt him being pulled away. Morgan tried to keep hold of him, but Reid's body slipped away and disappeared. As did the world around him.

"Morgan!" he now recognised the voice. It was getting louder. Was it…

"Hotch?" light poured through his eye lids as they opened. His vision became clearer and he saw Hotch's face above him, along with JJ, Prentiss and Rossi. He looked around, hoping he had only slipped and banged his head, hoping that Reid would be there too. But he wasn't. He saw some cops handling the bloodied metal bar.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Prentiss asked.

"Reid…" was all he could manage.

"Where is Reid, Morgan?" JJ asked.

"He took him. The un-sub, he's got Reid."

"Oh, God, no."

"But, why? Why would he take Reid? Erin's parents and friends said she had told them she felt like she was being watched. Reid never mentioned anything like that, did he?" Prentiss said, her voice shaking. The others shook their heads.

"Well, when we were leaving to come here and also when we arrived, Reid had been looking around him." Morgan said.

"So someone was watching him." Rossi said. "It fits with the pattern. The un-sub has always gone for people in their mid to late twenties and he's gone in a male-female order."

"The next victim was due to be male," Hotch added. "And Reid's 27."

"So it wasn't just because he was a cop?" JJ asked.

"Who knows." All eyes were on Rossi. "But there's only one thing I know for sure."

"What?" Hotch asked.

"We need to get Reid back before his is the next body we find." Morgan saw the image of Reid's dead body again. He shook his head.

"Morgan, are you ok?" JJ asked.

"Let's just get our boy back."

_Hope you enjoyed it! Here's the next sneak peek!_

_"Morgan are you listening?" Morgan continued to stare into space. All he could see was the dead body of young Doctor Spencer Reid lying in front of him. If he'd only noticed that it was a tazar before he'd put his gun down. If only he'd been quicker picking it up again. If only..._

_"Morgan!" he snapped out of it and turned to Hotch, who was looking at him with worry flashing in his eyes. _

_"Sorry, I just..." Morgan trailed off. _

_"Hey, man, it's ok." Hotch put a reassuring hand on his arm. "We're all here for you and we're gonna get Reid back."_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello again! I have finished hand writing the story, so will upload it asap! Thanks again for your reviews! Here's the next instalment! Enjoy!**_

**CHAPTER 4**

"Morgan, you should go to the hospital." Morgan did not look at Hotch as he spoke.

"Morgan, are you listening?" Morgan continued to stare into space. All he could see was the dead body of young Doctor Spencer Reid lying in front of him. If he'd only noticed that it was a tazar before he'd put his gun down. If only he'd been quicker picking it up again. If only…

"Morgan!" he snapped out of it and turned to Hotch, who was looking at him with worry flashing in his eyes.

"Sorry, I just…" Morgan trailed off.

"Hey, man, its ok." Hotch put a reassuring hand on his arm. "We're all here for you, and we're gonna get Reid back."

"But," Morgan started, "What if we're too late?" he shifted. "What if we don't get him back alive? I'll never be ale to live with myself."

"Morgan look at me." Morgan did as he was told. "This is not your fault."

"I've never taken him seriously. I always make fun of him." he gave a small laugh. "Never though I'd be this worried about him."

"Are you kidding me?" Hotch said "What about that time when Elle was held hostage on the train in Texas and you didn't want him to go in 'cos you didn't want him getting hurt."

"Yeah," Prentiss added. "or when that psycho Hankel kidnapped him? you were so worried about him."

"And when that kid put a gun to his head in the woods." JJ joined in.

"See Morgan." Hotch patted him on the back. "Reid knows you care about him, and he'll know we're gonna get him back."

"We did it once…" Prentiss started.

"…we'll do it again." Morgan finished.

"That's it." JJ said with a small smile.

"Now," Rossi entered the conversation, "Let's go get Reid back safe." They stood up and prepared to save their friend.

_Thanks for reading again; sorry it's such a small chapter, the next one will be longer, honest. Here's your next preview._

"_Erin? Erin Wood?" Reid asked, coughing. _

"_How do you know my name?" _

"_My… my name is Spencer Reid." He explained, "I'm with the FBI. We were trying to save you."_

_Erin made a sighing noise. "Great job." _

_Reid couldn't help but give a weak laugh. "Yeah, s'pose you're right." He looked up at his bound wrists. "So where are we?" _

"_I dunno," Erin replied, "I woke up here yesterday, well… I think it was yesterday. And a good few hours ago, he dragged you in, tied you to that and left. He hasn't been back since."_

"_What," Reid began, "Who's he?"_

"_The man who got us. I don't know his name."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing! Here you are!**_

**CHAPTER 5**

Reid groaned. He was lying on the floor of an unfamiliar room. He looked around and noticed the room was full of people; he saw Rossi and Hotch. And there was JJ and Prentiss with Morgan. Garcia was there too, along with a bunch of police officers. They were crowded around something. Reid got up, steadying himself as he did. He walked over and noticed most of them were crying.

"Guys, what happened?" he asked. No one answered. "Hello? Guys? Morgan? JJ?" none of them took any notice of him. They just kept staring at something. He looked over Garcia's shoulder and saw what had them in such a state.

There, lying in the middle of them all was a dead body. Whoever it was, he couldn't see, as their body was covered by a white sheet. But he looked at the feet and put two and two together when he saw odd socks. Then a police officer lifted the sheet from the top of the body and Reid saw.

It was himself.

"No!" Reid yelled. "Morgan, I'm here! That's not me! I'm right here!" but his friend did not hear him. He approached Prentiss. "Emily! Listen to me… I'm not… no!" they were beginning to leave. "No!"

"No…" Reid mumbled as he came to. "No…" he opened his eyes. He felt uncomfortable. Probably because he was standing with his hands tied above his head. He could feel his hair on the back of his head was matted due to the blood that was drying there.

"H…hello?" came a weak voice. Someone else was in the room. He looked around.

"Hello? Who's there?" he saw where the voice was coming from. Only a few meters away from him, was a bed. Lying on the bed was a young woman. In the dim light, he could see she had dark hair and her hands were tied to the top of the bed.

"Erin? Erin Wood?" Reid asked, coughing.

"How do you know my name?"

"My… my name is Spencer Reid." He explained, "I'm with the FBI. We were trying to save you."

Erin made a sighing noise. "Great job."

Reid couldn't help but give a weak laugh. "Yeah, s'pose you're right." He looked up at his bound wrists. "So where are we?"

"I dunno," Erin replied, "I woke up here yesterday, well… I think it was yesterday. And a good few hours ago, he dragged you in, tied you to that and left. He hasn't been back since."

"What," Reid began, "Who's he?"

"The man who got us. I don't know his name."

"Listen, Erin," Reid looked around to make sure no one else was in the room. "We're gonna get out of here. My team are gonna find us. I promise. They'll…" he was cut off by a loud noise. He looked to his right where he saw a door opening. A man wearing all black entered the room. He was tall with dirty blonde hair and a beard.

"I see you two have finally met." He said in a thick southern accent.

"Who are you?" Reid asked "What do you want with us?"

"That's a good question." The man began, "Which I'm not going to answer." He walked across to Reid. "So, young Spencer Reid."

"How do you know my name?" Reid asked, the man was getting closer. He was now right up to his face.

"Oh, I know a lot of things about you, Agent Reid."

"So, you've done your research then?"

"Of course."

"Then you'll know I have a team of friends who'll find us and put you away for what you've done." The man looked angry. Reid was obviously pushing his luck. Before Reid could say another word, he was punched in the stomach. He groaned in pain. As he brought his eyes up to meet those that stared back into his, he saw pure hatred. Bitter, evil hatred. And he could not look away sue to the fear of what may happen if he did.

The next thing he knew, a piece of cloth was forced into his mouth and tied at the back of his head. He tried to struggle, but it was no use. The man then walked over to Erin and did the same to her.

"No more talking. We wouldn't want you giving each other false hope of getting out of here alive now would we?"

And with that, he exited.

_Please, _Reid though, _please find us._

- - - - - - -

_Thanks again for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Here's your sneak peek of chapter 6. _

_As if on cue, the door opened. In walked the man, this time with a gun in his hand. He approached Reid. _

"_Don't make a sound." He threatened, giving him a blow to the stomach as a warning. He began to walk over to Erin. Reid could tell what he was going to do. Despite the warning, he tried to call out. _

"_Don't you touch her!!" he managed, considering he had a gag in his mouth. Their captor spun around and gave Reid another blow. This time his gun connecting with his face, leaving his bottom lip bleeding. Reid continued to struggle. He knew what was next. And he was going to make Reid watch._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, thanks again for reviews, they're much appreciated, always good to know you're enjoying it! Xoxo**_

**CHAPTER 6**

Even though he knew it was pointless, Reid struggled against the tight bonds around his wrists. He could feel them digging into his skin, causing him to whimper in pain. He tried again, so hard that he began to cry out in agony. He felt tears forming in his eyes. There was no use. He stopped struggling and just let his body go limp. He sighed. It had been quite a while since their captor had left, Reid knew it wouldn't be long before he returned.

As if on cue, the door opened. In walked the man, this time with a gun in his hand. He approached Reid.

"Don't make a sound." He threatened, giving him a blow to the stomach as a warning. He began to walk over to Erin. Reid could tell what he was going to do. Despite the warning, he tried to call out.

"Don't you touch her!!" he managed, considering he had a gag in his mouth. Their captor spun around and gave Reid another blow. This time his gun connecting with his face, leaving his bottom lip bleeding. Reid continued to struggle. He knew what was next. And he was going to make Reid watch.

He closed his eyes, but he couldn't block out Erin's screams. His eyes stung as he sobbed. After what seemed like forever, everything went quiet. There had been no gunshot. That gave him the slightest bit of hope that Erin was still alive.

He opened his eyes and saw Erin was unconscious, the rise and fall of her chest gave him a small amount of relief. But he could not forget what had just happened. Their captor stood up and slowly approached Reid. He gave a small smirk. A small of accomplishment. It made Reid sick to the stomach. Then, as the gun hit his face again, this time his forehead, he lost consciousness one more.

- - - - - - - -

Morgan had been checked up by the doctor and given the all clear. Hotch had told him to go home to get some test, but he might as well have been trying to tell the sun not to set. His friend was determined.

They headed back to see Garcia, who was frantically working on her 'babies', trying to get any information she could.

"Hey Garcia." Hotch said, as they entered. She got up and rushed to give Morgan a huge hug.

"Oh, God, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, baby, don't worry. Let's just get Reid back."

Garcia sat back down. "So is there anything you got?" Morgan asked.

"I got nothing." She replied, sadly.

"Morgan did you see anything before you blacked out?" Hotch asked. Morgan's mind flashed back to those final moments. The un-sub throwing Reid's limp body into the back of his truck. Driving off. Licence plate!

"Um, I saw his licence plate. But I only remember a bit."

"What did you get?" Garcia asked, bringing up the program she needed. She typed in what he remembered.

"I'm gonna need more than that, babe, I need to narrow it down."

"It was a dark blue pick-up truck." Garcia did some more typing.

"Nah, still in the thousands." She typed in for male owners, which brought it down some more. Then a rough guess at 30 to 40 years old brought it down a fraction more.

"He sounded southern." This brought it down again. The trio kept going with what they could until they were down to all those with a criminal record. They were down to photographs. This was going to take a while.

_Thanks again for reading, will upload the next chapter asap. Here's your next preview. _

"_So, Agent Reid," he spoke with pure evil, "You've done some investigating on this case, as you call it, how have you found my…" he paused, as if to emphasise on the next word, "victims?"_

_Reid did not want to answer, as he did not want to terrify Erin anymore than she already was. But his silence achieved nothing more than another blow to the face._

"_Well?" the man said, "We're waiting." Reid spat some blood out of his mouth. _

"_The males…" he began._

"_Go on."_

"_The males are found with signs of torture and a single gunshot wound to the chest." He couldn't go on. He did not want to tell Erin of her pending fate. _

"_And? What about the females? Tell the beautiful Erin what to expect." Reid was almost in tears._

"_No." he told their captor._

"_I'm sorry?" the man was almost turning red now. "No?" _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks again for all of your comments, they make me smile! Glad your enjoying it, here comes the next chapter! Xoxo **_

**CHAPTER 7**

Reid was woken from his nightmares of pain and suffering to find that they didn't end there. What had woken him was a loud gunshot. His gag had been removed and was now around his neck.

"Erin!" he yelled when he heard her scream.

"Spencer?" she was alive. Thank God.

"Are you alright?" this earned him yet another punch to his face.

"I told you, no talking." Their captor said. He walked around the room, playing with his gun, tormenting them. Every so often, he would stop to give Reid a punch.

"So, Agent Reid," he spoke with pure evil, "You've done some investigating on this case, as you call it, how have you found my…" he paused, as if to emphasise on the next word, "victims?"

Reid did not want to answer, as he did not want to terrify Erin anymore than she already was. But his silence achieved nothing more than another blow to the face.

"Well?" the man said, "We're waiting." Reid spat some blood out of his mouth.

"The males…" he began.

"Go on."

"The males are found with signs of torture and a single gunshot wound to the chest." He couldn't go on. He did not want to tell Erin of her pending fate.

"And? What about the females? Tell the beautiful Erin what to expect." Reid was almost in tears.

"No." he told their captor.

"I'm sorry?" the man was almost turning red now. "No?" this was the final straw. With this, he began to beat the young agent up.

"Stop! No!" Erin was shouting. "Please! You'll kill him!" their captor stopped and shoved the gag back in Reid's mouth.

"Kill him? Now there's an idea. Why didn't I think of that?" his voice was full of sarcasm. Reid was barely conscious now. But he saw the gun being raised towards him.

- - - - - - - -

Garcia's hand was hurting from clicking on all of the different names. The three agents had been there for what seemed like hours.

"Wait! Stop!" Morgan made Garcia jump.

"What?" Hotch asked.

"That's him!" he pointed to a picture of a man with dirty blonde hair.

"Gerrard Saxon?" Garcia said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't forget the face of a guy who shot me with a tazar."

"Ok." Hotch pulled out his phone. "Rossi, its Hotch. We got him."

- - - - - - - - -

"Great, thanks." Rossi hung up. He turned to his team. "Ok, Prentiss, JJ, we got the address, let's go." The three rushed to the black SUV waiting outside.

- - - - - - - - -

Hotch and Morgan climbed into their SUV and sped off.

- - - - - - - - -

Within 20 minutes, both SUV's had arrived at their destination. They all climbed out of the cars, pulled out their guns and silently made their way to the building. They could only hope that Reid and Erin were still alive.

_Hope you enjoyed it, here's your next chapter preview._

"_I swear I will kill your little colleague here. Who wants to watch? Hmm?"_

"_Put your weapons down, guys." Rossi said, calmly._

"_What?" Prentiss said in shock. _

"_Just do it." Hotch added, before they all dropped their guns to the floor. _

"_I've been seeing a lot of that lately, cops dropping their guns on the floor." Gerrard was saying with a smirk on his face. "All to save who? A guy who looks too young to even have a job yet."_

_All eyes were on Gerrard now, as he prepared the gun to shoot. "Well, let's see. I'm clearly going to get arrested pretty soon, so I might as well…" he pushed the gun into Reid's neck and placed his finger on the trigger, "…go down with a bang."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Once again, big thanks for reviews! And just for the record, I told you all once; I'll tell you again, I will not kill Reid! Lol enjoy xoxo **_

**CHAPTER 8**

He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to look down the barrel of a gun again. All he could see in his mind was Tobias Hankel standing above him with the gun telling him to choose one of his friends to die. All of the memories came rushing back to him of the terrible time he had spent locked up in that cemetery. He waited for it. Waited for the gunshot that would end his life. But it never came. He heard banging coming from above them. He opened his eyes and used what strength he had left to look up. He had to give a small smile because he knew what it meant. The man, however, saw him smiling and gave him another strike to the ribs, causing him to yell out in pain.

- - - - - - - - -

"Ok, in 3, 2, 1." Hotch kicked open the door. "FBI!" the team rushed in, kicking open doors with their guns ready. But there was no sign of Gerrard, Reid or Erin. But then they heard something. It was a yell and it came from the basement.

"That sounds like Reid!" Prentiss said to the others. This gave her stomach a feeling that was a mixture of good and bad. Knowing that Reid was still alive, but knowing that he was in pain. They made their way to the basement door.

Rossi slowly opened it and they hurried down the stairs.

"FBI! Freeze!" Rossi shouted when they saw the three people. Prentiss and JJ felt tears in their eyes when they saw the state that Reid was in. he was covered in blood and had too many cuts and bruises to count. He looked on the verge of unconsciousness and their un-sub, Gerrard Saxon, now had his gun to Reid's throat.

"I swear I will kill your little colleague here. Who wants to watch? Hmm?"

"Put your weapons down, guys." Rossi said, calmly.

"What?" Prentiss said in shock.

"Just do it." Hotch added, before they all dropped their guns to the floor.

"I've been seeing a lot of that lately, cops dropping their guns on the floor." Gerrard was saying with a smirk on his face. "All to save who? A guy who looks too young to even have a job yet."

All eyes were on Gerrard now, as he prepared the gun to shoot. "Well, let's see. I'm clearly going to get arrested pretty soon, so I might as well…" he pushed the gun into Reid's neck and placed his finger on the trigger, "…go down with a bang."

The gunshot made Prentiss jump. She didn't dare to open her eyes. She didn't want to see. But when she eventually allowed herself to look, she saw Gerrard Saxon lying dead on the floor with Reid still alive. And standing behind where Gerrard had been, was Derek Morgan holding his gun.

He rushed to Reid's side to untie him. As Morgan did, his friends' weak body collapsed into his arms. Prentiss ran to help Erin, who was in tears.

"We need an ambulance!"

- - - - - - - - -

_Sorry it's another short chapter, but I hope it was good all the same. Here's a little preview of your next and final chapter. _

_Reid all of a sudden had flashbacks to his time of captivity. The gun, the beatings. And when he…_

_He felt tears in his eyes._

"_What is it, sweetie?" Prentiss asked, grabbing his hand. _

"_He… he raped her… he… and" he was now crying "he made me watch. I couldn't… I couldn't do anything… I… I felt so helpless… I…" Prentiss squeezed his hand._

"_Reid you were amazing. She told us." She was almost crying now. "Erin told us that you gave everything you could to protect her. Reid, you saved her life." Reid broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Prentiss leaned in, kissing him on the forehead and their young friend eventually cried himself to sleep._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ok guys, here's your last instalment. Hope you enjoy it!**_

**CHAPTER 9 **

The light was blinding. Was he dead? He half didn't want to open his eyes to find out. Then again, he was pretty sure he was safe now. So he did.

The first thing he saw was the ceiling. Then to his left, sitting on a chair, was Prentiss, fast asleep. To his right was Hotch, also asleep. And pacing at the foot of his bed was Morgan who turned to him, a huge grin appearing on his face.

"Reid!" he sounded like a five year old who had just been given a brand new bike on Christmas morning.

"Hey Morgan." Reid replied weakly. Prentiss and Hotch began to stir.

"Hey Reid," Prentiss said, "How are you feeling?"

"To be honest, not all that great." He gave a small laugh which caused him pain.

"Yeah, you'll feel like that for a while." Hotch explained. "You've got a few fractured ribs. God, what did he do to you?"

Reid all of a sudden had flashbacks to his time of captivity. The gun, the beatings. And when he…

He felt tears in his eyes.

"What is it, sweetie?" Prentiss asked, grabbing his hand.

"He… he raped her… he… and" he was now crying "he made me watch. I couldn't… I couldn't do anything… I… I felt so helpless… I…" Prentiss squeezed his hand.

"Reid you were amazing. She told us." She was almost crying now. "Erin told us that you gave everything you could to protect her. Reid, you saved her life." Reid broke down into uncontrollable sobs. Prentiss leaned in, kissing him on the forehead and their young friend eventually cried himself to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - -

When Reid was discharged from the hospital, he was walking down the corridor when he passed Erin's room. She was talking to her mother and father. She looked up at him and smiled. Reid smiled back and, before she turned back to her parents, Erin mouthed two simple words that reminded Reid why he did this job.

"Thank you."

- - - - - - -

_Well that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again for all of your reviews! Xoxo _


End file.
